Feel The Peace
by flashpenguin
Summary: Hosting the first BAU Thanksgiving at her new home, Pen celebrates the season of blessings with her family. Team fluff fic with Henry, Jack, and Mudgie included. Written for Moon.


_Just a quick Thanksgiving one-shot for my dear sister, Moon, who requested a story for the season. I stepped up and decided to write her something original. Her prompt was falling leaves. Thanks to Tracia for the prompts: antique lace table cloth, green bean casserole gone horribly wrong, and red tapered candles. You are the best!_

_Dedicated to Moon. Hope this lived up to your expectations. Love to you and Matt for always._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song prompt: "Feel The Peace" by Tom Barabas<strong>_

**Feel The Peace**

Penelope Garcia was in the best mood she had ever been. Everything had finally fallen into place: Emily and JJ were back on the team and her family was back together for good. And she was hosting Thanksgiving at her new house as celebration.

Okay, so everyone had looked at her as though she had lost her mind when she announced that she was cooking the turkey and they were all invited. And who could blame them? After all, she was the one who had set off the fire alarm in the break room after putting a burrito in the microwave for ten minutes. On a humid day, one could still smell the faint stench of been and cheese in the room.

But that was then and this was now. And she had a back up plan called Cracker Barrel. Yes, it had cost her more than it would have if she had bought everything at the store and cooked it herself, but she also knew that her home owners insurance only went so far. Nationwide would _not_ be on her side for this catastrophe!

That still didn't mean she couldn't cook her world famous green bean casserole. Simple instructions passed down from her mother courtesy of Campbell's Soup. No one could mess it up. As she set it in the microwave to cook, she went about setting the table. And because everyone was coming over, she was pulling out all the stops.

Carefully she smoothed the antique lace tablecloth she had inherited from her grandmother and placed the dishes behind the name tags she had printed out. Silverware and beautiful red tapered candles followed to add to the beauty. Stepping back, she observed her decorating skills. Then she frowned. There was something missing. Before she could put her finger on what it was, the doorbell rang.

Running to the front door, she threw it open. "Hi, Derek," she greeted happily. Of course he would be the first to arrive. And to be honest, she didn't mind.

"Hello, Baby Girl," he returned as he carefully sniffed the air. "That smells good." He gathered Pen in his arm. "But not nearly as good as you." He kissed her fast and hard, leaving her breathless.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," she whispered as a tingle went thru her body. Remembering her manners, she stepped aside. "Won't you come in?" she asked graciously.

"Don't mind if I do. Has anyone else arrived?" He closed the door behind him.

"Not yet. They're probably making last minute appointments with the CDC and Poison Control before coming over," Pen joked.

"I doubt that. Besides, if the stuff tastes half as good as it smells, I'll willingly go down with whatever organism wants to invade me."

Pen looked at him with loving eyes. "You always make me feel good."

"Because you feel good." He winked as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Pen swatted at him playfully. "Stop it! What's that you have?" She peered at the hand behind his back.

Derek brought it out. "Wine."

"Boudreaux 1986! Awesome year!"

"I figure if dinner is a bust, we can all get drunk," he teased.

"I'm going to get you for that!"

"I'm holding you to it, Mama." He sniffed the air again. "Don't take this personally, but what is that smell?"

Pen sniffed. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She ran to the kitchen. "The casserole!" Punching the lever, the door to the microwave swung open and a river of liquid spilled out. She tried to grab the dish but burned her hands. "Ow!"

"Wait! Pen! Stop!" Derek ordered as he hurriedly located something to prevent more damage. Folding up two tea towels, he pulled the dish from the oven and placed it in the sink. Black smoke filled the air.

"Open the door!" Pen ordered through her coughs and tears. Derek did as he was told. In a minute or two the air began to clear.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked.

"Green bean casserole."

Just then the door bell rang again. The pair looked at one another in fear.

"You answer it, Baby Girl," Derek said. "I'll locate the air freshener and check on the rest of the meal before it suffers the similar fate.

"Thanks."

Pen went to the foyer again and prayed that the smell wasn't as strong as it seemed. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle.

"Auntie Pen!" Henry exclaimed. "What's that smell?" His nose twitched.

"Dinner," Pen replied. "But don't worry, that was the bad stuff. I have pumpkin pie for you," she added quickly.

"Yay!" Henry ran inside. "Can I go out and play?"

"Uncle Derek's in the kitchen. Go ask him if he'll let you go in the back yard," Pen directed. Henry ran thru the house to the back.

"Hi, Pen," JJ greeted warmly and stepped inside.

"Sorry about the smell. It was supposed to be green bean casserole. The oven was occupied, so I tried to cook it in the microwave," Pen rushed on. "Guess some things haven't been improved by technology."

"It's okay. I brought you something."

"You didn't have to…."

JJ nodded. "Yes I did. It's tradition." She handed the dish to Pen. "It's green bean casserole."

Pen's lower lip trembled. "Oh Jayje…you're the best!" She carefully hugged the blonde. "I'll go put this in the kitchen; you go make yourself comfortable." She started to close the door.

"Hey! Don't close that yet; I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Dave called out from the driveway. Opening the passenger door, he stood back as Mudgie bounded out with a sharp series of barks. "Come on, boy!"

The dog hurried to the porch as his master followed behind.

"You brought Mudgie! Oh, Henry and Jack are going to love this!" Pen said. JJ took the dish from her hands and went to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, Kitten." Dave dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just glad you came."

Dave sniffed the air. "Mind if I inquire?"

"Don't worry, it's not part of the feast."

Dave winked. "That's okay. Everything else smells delicious." He handed the box to Pen. "This is for you. From my private collection," he added with a crooked grin.

"Dave Rossi's scotch? I'm honored."

"It's the least I can do since you are going out of your way to host all of us." He stepped inside and looked around. "Nice place." He took in the furniture. "I have a couple of pieces that I don't need that might spruce up the room."

"Agent Rossi…"

"Dave," he corrected. "And consider it a house warming gift. Okay?" He playfully touched her nose with his forefinger.

"Okay." Another knock. Before she could answer, the door swung open.

"Aunt Penny!" Jack shouted and threw himself into her arms. "We made it!"

"I'm so glad!" She laughed and hugged the small blonde boy. "My, you are getting so big, Jack!"

"I got new jeans to come here," he stated proudly.

"I see."

"Hi, Uncle Dave. Daddy's coming. Are you coming to my touch football game next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Hey, Jack," JJ called out. "Henry is in the back yard with Mudgie…." Before she could finish, the boy was outside. "Wow!" She stepped out of the kitchen. "Hi, Dave."

Hi, JJ. Where's Will?"

"In New Orleans."

"Oh."

Awkward silence filled the room until Hotch stepped in. "Hi, JJ." He scanned the cool blonde from head to toe and back. "You're looking good."

"Thanks." JJ blushed.

"Before we head to dessert, let's all get a drink," Dave suggested. "Where are your glasses?"

"Over here." Pen hurried to the cabinet behind the dining room table. She came back with a half dozen glasses. Dave snapped the lid off the bottle and poured generous amounts. He handed one to each adult.

"What is happening in here?" Derek asked as he came into the room. Pen thrust a glass at him.

"Drink."

"Did I miss anything?" Em called out. Her laughter filled the air.

"Emily!" Pen handed her glass to Derek and ran to hug her friend. "You made it!"

"Pen, I can't breathe!"

"I just can't get enough of holding you," Pen whispered.

Em hugged back. "I know." She pulled back. "So, what's happening?"

"Rossi poured us all a quick drink."

Em eyed the handsome agent. "Getting us drunk already?" she teased.

"Maybe," he returned smoothly.

"Let me put this in the kitchen first." She took the bag into the other room. In a minute she returned. Pen handed her a glass.

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked as she sipped the fiery liquid. Tires screeching in the distance filled the air. "Speak of the devil."

Another knock. Em opened the door to let him in.

"Running late?"

"I forgot to bring something for dinner," he replied. "So, I had to stop by the store." He handed the basket of flowers to pen. "It was all they had left."

"A centerpiece!" Pen exclaimed. She took the basket of flowers from Reid's hands. "It was just what I needed! Thank you!" She kissed the young doctor.

"You saved the day, Spence," JJ congratulated.

"I guess so," he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Why don't you gentlemen go make yourselves comfortable while we get dinner ready?" Em announced. "Come on, ladies."

Half an hour later, the table was set, the candles lit, and the centerpiece placed in the middle of the array of food that was spread out. Each person sat at their appropriate place according to name cards and no one seemed to mind that Hotch sat at one end and Dave was at the other.

"I hope no one minds that I'm letting Hotch have the honours of slicing the turkey," Pen said. A murmur of approval went around the table.

"I want the drumstick," Jack whispered loudly.

"Me too!" Henry stated.

Everyone laughed.

Pen took Derek's hand in hers before looking at Dave. "Agent Rossi, would you say the blessing?" she asked.

"Kitten…" Dave flushed.

"Please?"

"Okay." He reached down and took Pen's free hand in his right and Em's hand in his left. Taking the hint, everyone took someone else's hand. Then they bowed their heads. The silence filled the air.

"Dear Lord," Dave began slowly, "We thank You for all of Your gifts on this blessed day of Thanksgiving. And we thank You for letting us all join together to celebrate the harvest of the bounty that happens each year as the leaves begin to fall. Last year we were torn apart by forces beyond our control, but through Your Grace, we are back together as a family brought together by Your hand." Dave paused for a moment. His hands tightened around those he held. When he spoke again, his voice trembled.

"Lord, we ask that you bless this food and all those who are here to join in the spirit of the day. Let the meaning remain clear. And I ask that you bless this family of ours for years to come. And I ask this in Your son's name, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen!" Everyone repeated.

Pen wiped a tear from her eye. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Jack announced.

"First, a toast!" Pen stated and stood up. She raised her glass. Everyone followed her example. She cleared her throat.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. And I want to thank you all for being my family. If I could have chosen relatives, I don't think I could do better than all of you. I know this is our first Thanksgiving, but I hope it's not our last. May we have many, many more to come." Pen thrust her glass to the center of the circle.

"I second that!" Derek stated. He clinked his glass to hers. The rest of the team followed.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" Henry announced. His little voice filled the room as he leaned forward with his sippy cup.

Everyone carefully tapped their glass to Henry's.

"To a Happy Thanksgiving," Pen replied.

And it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Thanksgiving to everyone on Fanfic. May your day be blessed with love, friends, and family!<strong>_


End file.
